Kitsune Series: Mahora's Shinobi Kitsune
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: A rewrite of 'Kitsune Series: Mahora's Kitsune'. A Kitsune Demon becomes betrothed to Konoka after seeing her naked. What does this entail for Mahora Academy? Konoka/Setsuna/Naruto, Negi/Nodoka/Yue. Possible harems. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ok you should all know by now that I've changed this to a Naruto crossover. Just to be clear I don't really agree with the whole arranged marriage deal which is a theme for this story. And I really dislike most rich people, especially Ayaka so if anyone likes her don't hate me it's just my opinion of her. At least Nodoka's fixation on Negi isn't so psychotic. And just to be clear this will be set during the second Negima series which I think was way better than the first one where Asuna had different coloured eyes. Main pairings will be Konoka/Setsuna/Naruto, Negi/Nodoka/Yue. Possible harems for both.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion. **

"Speech"

_Thought_

"**Communications**"

"**Demonic speech**"

"_Telepathic speech_"

Kitsune Series: Mahora's Shinobi Kitsune.

Prologue.

8 Pm.

3 Months before Negi's arrival.

Inside a rather important conversation was taking place between five individuals. The first was Konoemon Konoe, an elderly man in white monk's clothes with an odd shaped head, long white eyebrows and beard. The second was a silver-haired man called Takahata Takamichi in his late 30s wearing a business suit and glasses with a ring on his right pinkie finger. The final trio were all teenagers; Konoka Konoe was the dean's granddaughter with hazel coloured eyes, cute face, slender body and long brown hair reaching to just above her perky backside that was covered long sleeved white dress. The other girl Setsuna Sakurazaki dressed in shrine maidens outfit stood just behind Konoka with a sheathed sword in her hand. The final individual was not so normal. The sun kissed blonde who identified himself as Naruto Namikaze was sporting two blonde fox ears with white tips on top of his head and a matching long bushy fox tail wagging behind him. His outfit consisted of a tattered black and orange tracksuit, blue open toe sandals. Over that he wore a white trench coat with red flames licking the bottom edge and around his head was a black headband with a leaf insignia. Up until an hour ago Naruto had been fighting in the final battle of the 4th shinobi war against Madara Uchiha. Just as he was about out of chakra he used his Sharingan to create a black hole which the blonde Jinchuuriki was powerless to escape. When the combined shinobi forces arrived at the scene all they found was Madara's corpse and Naruto's Hitai-ate. It was on that night that all the Elemental Nations celebrated the end of the war and said farewell to one of the greatest shinobi of all time.

As he travelled through time and space Naruto felt his whole body being ripped apart at the molecular level. He was in so much pain had no way of knowing if it was from the dimensional travel or the Kyuubi no Kitsune doing something to his body. Thinking he was going to die he never expected to suddenly fall on top of a naked girl in a large bathing area. Realising his predicament he expected her to scream and punch him thinking he was a pervert only to have her suddenly kiss him while stroking his ears. This put his mind into a pleasurable haze. When he came back from la-la land he found himself with his head resting in the lap of the towel clad Konoka smiling sweetly at him. That's when he met Setsuna, she had heard the commotion from the hallway and bolted into the girl's baths. When she got there, she was faced with her childhood friend sucking face with a male Kitsune demon in his human form. A quick chop to the back of the neck had him unconscious so Konoka could get dressed so no one else saw her naked. By the time Konoka had gotten dressed Takamichi had arrived having sensed a demonic presence in the girls dormitory, he was surprised to see Konoka hastily dressed playing with Naruto's ears as his head rested in her lap. Realising what probably happened Takamichi instructed Konoka to fix her attire so they could talk with her grandfather.

Naruto's Mindscape.

"_Karuma, you still there? Where the heck are we_?" Naruto asked hoping to hear and answer from his tenant.

"**Yeah, I'm still here, kit. But I'm going to need to rest soon. Turning you into a hanyou to save your life took most of my Chakra**," Karuma yawned.

"_Hanyou? You mean you turned my into a half demon? The village will never accept a hanyou as their Hokage when I get back_!" Naruto panicked seeing his reflection in the ankle deep water. On top of his head were two blonde fox ears with white tips and a matching bushy fox tail growing out of his pants.

"**About that. The ****Mangekyou Sharingan only allows two way travel between dimension when the wielder wants to. Since Madara opened a black hole to kill us and is dead, let's just say he won't be bringing us back. And dimension hopping is like a shot in the dark, there's no way of knowing if we'd get back to our dimension. So unfortunately we're stuck here**," Karuma explained. "**Anyway I can sense someone trying to wake you up. Better go see what they want, I'm going to get some shuteye**."

_Great, I'm a fox hanyou and I'm stuck in another dimension with no way home. What else could happen to me_? Naruto wondered, not realising the universe usually had an answer for such questions.

Dean's Office.

"SHE'S MY WHAT!" was heard from the office of the Dean of Mahora Girls Academy.

"I said my granddaughter Konoka is your fiancée," Dean Konoemon said calmly stroking his beard.

"And just how the hell did I get engaged to someone I just met?" Naruto demanded.

"There's an old tradition in the Konoemon Clan. If a male sees an unwedded woman of the clan naked, then by clan law they must be married when they turn 18, unless they are both underage of course. Otherwise they would be wed at the earliest time," Konoemon explained. "And the woman accepts this by kissing the one who saw her naked. The clan hasn't practiced this law for many generations, but Konoka's Oto-san wouldn't have allowed this to go unpunished. And before you ask the only ways to nullify this marriage would be for you to be already engaged to another woman or for you to commit seppuku (ritual suicide)."

"What about the fact that I have a demon sealed in my gut?" Naruto asked, ready to run if it looked like he would be in danger.

"Not to worry. While you were unconscious we had a look at the seal on your stomach. The person who designed it knew what they were doing to be able to hold the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune. But just out of curiosity, Naruto, what were you doing before you arrived in our world?" Takamichi asked.

"I was fighting a Teme called Madara Uchiha who wanted to enslave the world by combining the tailed beasts and using its power to cast a worldwide genjutsu. I took the bastard down when he used his Kekkei Genkai to destroy me," Naruto answered.

"But you were turned into a kitsune hanyou as a result of being sent here. And to become my granddaughters fiancée," Konoemon said, stroking his beard

"Hold on I haven't agreed to anything. And besides, Konoka hasn't said a single word yet," Naruto pointed out, bringing attention to the other girl in the room with a downtrodden look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to say anything that would further upset you," Konoka said forlornly.

"No, you've got nothing to be sorry for. I mean I just had my life thrown out the window, got turned into a fox demon and regained three years of my youth. Plus I don't really agree with arranged marriages and you don't even know what kind of person I am. I could've been a drug addict for all you know," he replied, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now. But the women of my clan are somehow able to tell if a person is kind-hearted or not. And it's my duty as your intended wife to make sure you're happy. So if there's anything I can do to make you feel better, please let me know," Konoka pleaded, reaching up to rub his ears.

"Well..., you can keep rubbing my ears like that," he moaned, dropping to the floor as his legs turned to jelly which brought him back from dream land. "Damn that felt good."

"I'm glad I could please you and I hope you will accept me as your fiancée," Konoka said sweetly, kneeling beside him with her head lowered to avoid his eyes.

Seeing her act submissively like this did stir up some unfamiliar feeling within him but it also turned his mood sour again. "Look I'll accept this arranged marriage as long as you don't act like an obedient housewife all right? I hate rich men who think women are nothing but breeding stock. Women are just as strong as men."

"I thank you for agreeing to have me as your future wife, Naruto-kun. And I'm glad you feel that way about women," she replied happily, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I should probably include the girls in Naruto's training as well so they'll know what his abilities are," Takamichi suggested to Konoemon.

"That will be fine Takamichi. I'll make an excuse to explain however long she and Setsuna will be absent. And I suppose I should inform my son about his ojo-san's engagement," Konoemon agreed just as Konoka was pulled into Naruto's lap with a squeak of surprise. "I have a feeling those three will get along splendidly."

Seeing how late it was, Konoemon decided to continue this line of conversation after he had spoken with the current heads of the Konoe and Sakurazaki clans. In the meantime the girls would stay with Naruto for the duration of his training. With Setsuna's roommate away for the holidays it was agreed the trio would be allowed to utilise the room until other arrangements could be made.

"Hey Setsuna-chan, how come you haven't said anything?" Naruto asked, flopping down at the table, patting the spot beside him indicating she should sit. "You don't look very happy about this."

"As a servant of the Konoe Clan it's not my place to say anything once the decision's been made. And since you're a kitsune demon it seems that I no longer have a reason to protect Ojou-sama," Setsuna replied sadly, kneeling adjacent to them.

"Actually Setsuna-chan, since Naruto is a shinobi he can take care of any major threats to Konoka while you defend her. And he will be given control of three clans when he comes of age. So as you are a 'servant of the clan' as you said, whether you continue to serve is entirely up to them," Konoemon chuckled lightly, seeing Setsuna's relieved expression. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting to bed."

"Anyway Setsu-chan, even if I wasn't becoming clan head I would never send you away since you're obviously a very dear friend to Konoka. Or maybe you don't want to leave is because have a crush on her," Naruto teased, grinning at the deep shade of red colouring Setsuna's face.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I HAVE NEVER IN MY LIFE HAD ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR OJOU-SAMA! Setsuna shouted hysterically, her arms flailing about.

"I don't recall saying anything about having romantic feelings for Konoka. Just that you have a crush on her," Naruto chuckled humorously, as Konoka buried her face in her hands trying to stifle her laughter. "And if you didn't have feelings for her you would have denied having them calmly, instead you had a full blown spas attack. Of course I just remembered that I'm the last surviving member of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, so I'm required to take multiple wives. If I did then I can assure you, Setsuna that I would never play favourites. I would love each wife equally. But that's only if you agree to this, if you want I'll give you some time to decide."

"Even if I accepted I'm not worthy to become a sister bride to Ojou-sama, whaa!" Setsuna exclaimed, suddenly pulled across the table.

"Naruto I want you to give her a spanking," Konoka ordered, keeping a firm grip on Setsuna's wrists. An out-of-place frown on her face.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You don't seem to realise it, Setsuna. But I've been in love with you since we were kids. But because your clan serves mine you've never been able to see past your duty. I've put up with your stubbornness for a long time but I can't take it anymore," Konoka sobbed, looking up at Naruto through her hair. "Naruto, as your future wife I ask this favour of you. Give Setsuna a spanking until I've decided she's had enough."

"I would but I don't think that would solve the issue here. I've seen this kind of thing before in my village with the Hyuuga clan. The clan was split into the main and side families who were made to serve the main branch. Any child of the side branch was branded with a Caged Bird Seal which could be used to inflict pain even death. And some members of the main branch were so uptight in their traditions they had no problems using the seal if someone of the branch family stepped out of line," Naruto explained, prying Konoka's fingers off Setsuna's wrists. "If you agreed to become one of my wives, Setsuna, it would unite your families. And I have a feeling that it would make Konoka very happy if you agreed to become her sister through marriage."

"If it will make Ojou-sama happy then please allow me to become your second wife, Naruto-sama," Setsuna replied, not prepared for an ecstatic Konoka to leap across the table, sending them both to the floor.

"This is great! I've always wanted a sister!" Konoka squealed happily, unaware of the view Naruto could see up her skirt.

_That thong doesn't really cover much_, Naruto thought, his eyes drifting to Konoka rubbing her face between Setsuna's breasts, much to the girl's embarrassment.

3 Months Later.

(A/N: One more thing, for this rewrite I'll be making Negi a teenager to not anger people who have problems with Negi dating older women.)

Kazumi barely made it to class before the tardy bell ran, while dragging a spaced out Asuna behind her. The girls continued their discussion on Makie's supposed attack by a vampire the previous night. Things quickly broke down into an argument on whether the gymnast was attacked by a vampire or a chupacabra. Only a well-timed fox bark coming from Konoka's distended uniform halted all activity. Everyone immediately thought she had gotten pregnant when a red furred fox stuck its head out. That's when an explosion of squeals of 'kawaii' erupted from the girls throwing the class into chaos.

"So Konoka, what's this rumour I hear about you being engaged?" asked class 3-A's resident reporter Kazumi Asakura, practically shoving her camera in Konoka's flushed face and the small fox head sticking out of the top of the girl's blouse. "And when did you get a pet fox?"

"Yeah, and why is he hiding in your shirt?" Fuka Narutaki asked excitedly, trying to pet the fox only to have it duck back inside the protection of its owner's blouse.

"Oh this little guy? His name's Naru and he's an engagement present from my fiancée who I met during the school break. He's a little shy right now so I wouldn't try crowding around him. Just let him come out on his own and if he likes you he'll let you pet him," Konoka explained, stroking Naru's ears. "And it's not like I kept my engagement a secret."

"So how long have you two been engaged?" Fumika asked, bubbling with the same excitement as her sister.

"It doesn't matter how long they've been engaged. Pets are not allowed in the classroom no matter how cute they are," Ayaka Yukihiro the class rep admonished in her usual superior tone, only to blink as Naru jumped onto Konoka's desk and started growling at the rich blonde. "And just why is it growling at me Konoka?"

"Maybe he doesn't like your attitude," Yue Ayase rebutted monotonously, fixing her lips around the straw of her current juice box.

"Whatever the reason, Class Rep, I have permission from my grandfather to have Naru accompany me to classes," Konoka explained, scratching her fox behind the ears which calmed him down, if his purring was any indication.

"SO KAWAII!" the Narutaki twins squealed in unison.

"Well now, you girls look like you're having fun with Konoka's new pet," came an amused voice from the door.

Turning to identify the source of the voice the girls discovered the bi-spectacled platinum blonde Professor Takahata standing just inside the classroom. With him was a red-head teen wearing a green suit and a small pair of glasses. After the girls had taken their seats, the young boy introduced himself as Negi Springfield, their new homeroom and English teacher. The class once again erupted into chaos. Most of the girls were excited to have such hunk as their teacher. A few were speechless, while a certain computer geek didn't care. One girl even fainted after imagining Negi without a shirt. Naru had buried his head in Konoka's shirt to keep from going deaf from all the screeching, especially from the twins. Even Professor Takahata couldn't bring order to the class until Ayaka assumed her role as the class representative.

"Be quiet!" she shouted, standing up and slapping her hand on the desk. All noise in the room ceasing.

"Well, thank you very much Ayaka-chan," Takahata congratulated.

"Think nothing of it Takahata-sensei. I was just doing my duty as the class representative," Ayaka replied over dramatically. Making some of the girls want to gag at her butt-kissing behaviour.

"That was very nice of you Class Representative," Negi added.

"Actually Negi-sensei. I'd prefer that you'd call me Ayaka-chan," she suggested sweetly, suddenly feeling something warm and wet on the front of her uniform. "Huh?"

"Eww, Naru's peeing on you!" Sakurako exclaimed, leaping away to avoid the spray.

"Well when you got to go, you got to go," Yue said, hiding a grin behind her juice box.

"Oh boy," Konoka sighed.

"Grr, this is why pets aren't allowed in class, Konoka!" Ayaka growled, stomping her way to the front classroom. "May I be excused to change my uniform, Negi-sensei?"

"Yes, of course you can, Ayaka," Negi answered. "But I'm sure Konoka's pet didn't mean to urinate on you."

"You don't have to apologise for that stupid animal's behaviour. It was Konoka-san's fiancée's poor choice of pets that led to this incident," Ayaka sighed theatrically, heading for the door.

_I wonder if arrogance is genetic_? Setsuna wondered.

The rest of the class went by smoothly aside from the occasional fox themed distraction, or nasty comments about said fox from Ayaka. Later that night Negi was a little reluctant to be sharing a room with two of his students, but there weren't any other rooms on campus available at the time. Just as he was getting settled in, Konoka's terror filled scream ran through the still night air. Rushing outside the dorms the young mage-in-training was greeted to the sight of a blonde teen with fox features, standing over an unconscious Konoka. Thinking the blonde attacked his student Negi prepared to fight him off when he noticed the blonde was more focused at something in the sky. Looking in the same direction Negi froze at seeing his roommate, Nodoka Miyazaki, unconscious in the arms of someone or something exuding an evil aura floating above the ground.

"Well this is a surprise. I never expected to find myself facing off against Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master and a Kitsune demon," a decidedly female voice said, a pair of elongated fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Let Nodoka go right now!" Negi ordered, gripping his staff even tighter. Since the kitsune wasn't making an aggressive move against him, Negi decided to focus on this apparent vampire woman.

"Why not? I'm finished with her anyway," the woman replied offhandedly, letting the young blue haired girl drop from her arms.

"Nodoka!" Negi shouted, focusing his magic to save the girl. "Tel ma amorista!"

A sphere of light and wind enveloped Nodoka seconds before she hit the ground, saving her from severe injury. For several seconds she hovered there before being gently set down.

"Very impressive, boy. You have a kind heart. But I wonder if your kindness is any match for my magic?"

"**Aren't you forgetting someone? Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!" the kitsune growled, suddenly unleashing a fireball from its mouth at the vampire woman.

"I'll admit your appearance has surprised me. But a weak attack like that is a mere annoyance to my magic. Lilac Spiritus," she chanted, throwing up a barrier to dissipate the fireball. _This is a bad situation. I know nothing of their true strength, so it would be reckless of me to fight them at the same time. I should deal with the brat when he's alone. Hopefully I won't encounter the kitsune before then. But he seems to be only concerned with protecting the Konoe girl_. "You're lucky that I'm feeling charitable, boy. If you had been alone, you would have seen the kind of power I possess. Until next time, Negi Springfield."

"Wait!" Negi shouted at the retreating figure.

"Ojou-sama!"

Looking over his shoulder Negi was relieved to see Setsuna, Naru and Kaede looking after Konoka, while he, Yue and Haruna rush to Nodoka's limp form.

"Ojou-sama! Are you alright?" Setsuna pleaded, inspecting Konoka for visible injuries.

"Setsuna?" Konoka asked, her eyes fluttering open. "What happened? I was heading out to buy some tea and I thought I heard someone behind me, after that I must have fainted."

"Well you don't have any injuries or bite marks that I can see. Looks like you were saved just in time," Kaede smiled, petting Naru who sat at her side, tail wagging excitedly.

"Thanks for protecting my, Naruto," Konoka whispered, letting the fox nuzzle her hand.

It was several days after the first encounter with the vampire woman, who Negi learned through Takamichi were two of his students Evangeline A.K. McDowell and her android servant Chachamaru. Evangeline had demonstrated the ability to use her magic to change from her teenage form to a busty adult at will. But ultimately Negi emerged victorious thank to the help of his new partner Asuna. The kitsune that had shown up protecting Konoka hadn't made a repeat appearance during the second battle. Making the teen wizard wonder where it had disappear after the first encounter. Classes had been normal enough, aside from Konoka's fox showing its distaste for Ayaka's attitude every single time. Haruna and Yue were secretly setting up situations for Negi and Nodoka to be alone as the pair had an obvious crush on each other. But they were too nervous to act on their feelings, though having the pair living together wasn't helping as Negi would often wake up spooning against Nodoka. Then there was an incident involving Ayaka's belongings. During class a fire had started in Ayaka's room burning only her professor Negi paraphernalia and causing minor damage to the dorms.

"I still can't believe someone would want to destroy my Negi-sensei merchandise. It's completely unthinkable," Ayaka wailed, though everyone in class was trying to ignore the blonde.

"Maybe someone hated the fact that you had all that paraphernalia made in the first place," Asuna huffed, still upset that no-one had bought a chupacabra t-shirt. "Personally I think whoever burnt that crap deserves a free chup-T."

"Yeah but something tells me the class rep will have that stuff replaced by the end of the week. I mean she does have the money to splurge," Yue deadpanned, drinking from a random juice box.

"I just want whoever caused such senseless destruction to pay for what they've done! They cannot get away with this atrocity!" Ayaka growled slamming her hands on the desk.

Anything else she would have said was prevented when Naru suddenly lifted his tail up as fire shot out of his backside. The girls ducked for cover but Ayaka wasn't so lucky. As she facing away from Naru her face was spared but her long blonde tresses immediately caught alight. Setsuna acting instantly, sliced off Ayaka's hair before she got hurt leaving it at shoulder level.

"MY HAIR!" Ayaka screeched in horror, staring at the smouldering remains.

"I thought only dragons could breathe fire?" Haruna asked, completely ignoring the distraught class rep.

"Except in this case Naru shot fire out of his ass not his mouth," Makie replied, watching as Naru shot off a few smaller fireballs. "Just what have you been feeding him, Konoka?"

"Unless he happens to be a kitsune demon then nothing will explain how he farts fire," Evangeline added, getting an odd feeling about Konoka's pet.

"Who cares why a fox farts fire, what about my glorious hair?" Ayaka demanded.

"Personally I think it's an improvement," Yue smirked. "Good thing Setsuna gave you a haircut otherwise you'd probably be bald with second degree burns."

"I never thought of it that way," Ayaka said meekly, trembling as the image went through her mind. "I think I'd rather have short hair than no hair at all."

Negi had been completely silent during Ayaka's ranting but was also mystified at Konoka's fox being able to shoot fire, even from its backside. Evangeline was correct, only kitsune demons had the ability to freely use fire and he could sense a faint demonic aura surrounding the fox. But as it hadn't done anything to harm his students he was content to leave it be for now. Though seeing as the blonde kitsune showed up to protect Konoka, Negi had to assume the dean had arranged for the demon to protect his granddaughter. Once class was over the teen wizard began his patrol for any signs of darkness and had managed to deal with a few small outbreaks without Asuna's assistance. It was during this day that two envoys from the magic academy Shichimi and Motsu were sent to inform the dean of the theft of a power magical item called 'The Star Crystal'. An item so powerful it was said that even Negi's father couldn't control it. Since there were no clues as to who stole it Negi could only worry about the darkness sightings and teaching his class.

The Chupacabra Society.

"Hey, Konoka, when do we get to meet the man who stole your heart?" Haruna asked with a smirk, hoping for some juicy gossip.

"Oh he'll pop up sooner or later and sweep my off my feet, just like when we first met. For me it was love at first sight when he fell into the bath with me," Konoka replied dreamily.

"In the bath? That pervert was peeking into the girl's bath?" Asuna asked in outrage.

"No, you've got it all wrong Asuna. This was back home in Kyoto. He had an argument with his adoptive parents, ran away from home and found his way to my house. He was climbing a tree when the branch he was standing on broke and he fell through the ceiling. Because he saw me naked my clan's tradition demanded that we marry when we turn 18," Konoka explained, trying to defuse Asuna's anger. "And don't worry, Asuna, he never touched me inappropriately. Though I could go for one of his amazing kisses."

"Wait, he has to marry you because he saw you naked? That doesn't make any sense," Haruna said.

"It's an ancient law made by the Konoe and Sakurazaki clans since the feudal ear. If an unwedded woman is seen naked by an outsider then he must marry her or be executed," Setsuna clarified, a trickle of blood seeping from her nose.

"Setsuna, your nose is bleeding. Are you thinking naughty thoughts about you and Naruto-kun in the bath?" Konoka teased, eagerly awaiting the expected reaction.

"OF COURSE NOT! IT WOULD BE COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE OF ME TO HAVE THOSE KINDS OF THOUGHTS ABOUT OJOU-SAMA'S FIANCÉE!" Setsuna freaked, not seeing the obvious trap she fell into.

"And just what kind of thoughts were you having, Setsuna?" Haruna grinned, enjoying the way Setsuna's face turned a deep red.

"Who cares what kind of thoughts she's having, the guy sound like a pervert to me," Asuna huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "And aren't we forgetting about the chupacabra?"

"Oh lighten up, Asuna. Having a fiancée at 14 is pretty interesting," Haruna replied, just as the clubroom door flew open to reveal the trembling Narutaki twins clamped tightly onto Kaede. "What's up you guys?"

"We heard some weird noises coming from inside the science building," Fuka shivered.

"I don't know what we would have done if Kaede wasn't with us," Fumika shuddered.

"We think it might have been a chupacabra, so we came here to inform the Chupacabra Society," Kaede said seriously, keeping her hands on the twin's hips.

"Alright! We have a confirmed sighting, now we have to go out and catch it!" Asuna declared enthusiastically.

"Aye, Aye," Konoka, Setsuna and Haruna chorused, each giving a salute.

The sighting of a chupacabra turned out to be a false alarm. The group had split up with Asuna going off with Negi, Nodoka and Chamo joining them along the way. In actuality it was another occurrence of darkness that trapped the trio in a pocket dimension of Negi's home Whales. Ensnared in a ginormous hedge maze Negi evoked Asuna's contract and drew the cosplay card which did nothing to increase the girl's minimal brain capacity. Just after Asuna's time expired, Nodoka offered to enter into a contract as well. As their lips connected the usually shy girl found herself getting lost in the feeling of kissing her crush. It took Chamo to remind them of the situation for the lip lock to end.

"Well that certainly was romantic," looking around the group discovered the voice belonged to Mahora's resident vampire.

"Evangeline! What are you doing here?" Negi asked, preparing to fight the chibi vampire if necessary.

"You don't have to worry about fighting me Negi-bozu. I was simply minding my own business when I sensed a sudden surge in magical energy so I came to investigate," Eva explained, standing atop the maze with Chachamaru at her side. "I wonder how far you and Miyazaki would have gone if you hadn't been interrupted? She's so aroused she might have started taking her clothes off."

Said girl was blushing so hard she fainted from embarrassment, right on top of Asuna who was knocked unconscious from the impact of their heads. Which ended up give Negi a nice view of her pink panties. Somehow his mind conjuring up the image of Nodoka and Yue lying on a bed together, chest to chest and completely naked. Being a normal hormonal charge teenager he was struck by the ever predictable nosebleed which launched him into unconsciousness.

"Little pervert," Eva grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Everyone has a perverted side Chibi-chan. Most guys hide it better than others," came a mischievous voice from across the hedge.

"Well, if it isn't the kitsune demon who protects the old man's granddaughter. I had a feeling you'd be able to sense this dark energy. So what do you intend to do about it?" Eva asked, the smell of his musky pheromones making her to bite her lip to keep her building desire hidden. _If his scent is this potent his blood must be especially delicious_.

"I'll take care of this in due time, Chibi-chan. But first I've got an offer I'd like you to consider."

**Disclaimer: I hope you all liked my rewritten version of ****Mahora's Kitsune**** but judging how my other Naruto crossover did then I should be expecting lots of hits for this 1st chapter. How many people would like to see Naruto and Negi with a harem in this fic? Keep in mind Naruto will be having Konoka and Setsuna. Other candidates are Kaede, Evangeline, Ako, Mana and Zazie. For Negi obviously he will have Nodoka and Yue so any other suggestions are welcome.**


	2. not a real update

******I've hit a snag in the next chapter so I'd like to ask me fans ideas for where you'd like me to open the next chapter. And the harem voting on my profile has been changed to Negi's choices. Please not this not will be replaced by a new chapter when it's finished.**


End file.
